


Safe Word

by campkeesley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Teasing, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dungeon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Hot, Intense, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Oral, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, rough, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campkeesley/pseuds/campkeesley
Summary: Dean has the Mark of Cain and is afraid to be around you. Until you decide on a safe word that is...





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had been moody for the past month, snapping easily at you and Sam. He was on edge thanks to the Mark of Cain and he stayed far away from you whenever possible. Sam refused to hunt with him after Dean blew up at him. You agreed to work the next case with Dean so Sam could cool off. 

And now you were alone with Dean in the only available motel room outside of Tulsa. Dean stalked around the motel while you did research. You tried to talk to him but he didn’t like you seeing him this way. He was dangerous. Too dangerous.   
“Dammit (y/n), stay away from me,” he said gruffly. “I mean it. I can’t trust myself like this,” he said pacing away.   
“Oh well that should be easy because this is the only motel room in the city,” you said sighing. You walked over to him, trying to reach out to him, but he drew back. You felt the electric charge of his anger. Dean was like a caged beast. You edged closer as he tensed. You touched his arm, moving up to the Mark. He flinched ever so slightly.   
“I don’t want you getting hurt,” he said, softening. He leaned his head against yours. You could see his freckled cheeks, his green eyes dark with worry.   
“I trust you,” you said looking up into his eyes. He searched your face. “I don’t trust me, especially around you,” he said, pained.   
You caressed his stubbly cheek. He leaned into you, beginning to relax ever so slightly. His arm snaked around your waist, clenching your hip and causing just a hint of pain. You kissed him hungrily. Dean reached up, his hand twining through your hair as he held you tightly. Your bodies are so close you can feel the heat between you, the tightness of his dark jeans.  
Suddenly Dean was holding you too tightly, kissing you too hard and you tried to pull away. Dean looked agitated as you managed to pull away. A look of horror dawns on his face. He began to head for the door. “Dean,” you called out as he reached for the doorknob. “Look, no amount of convincing is going to change my mind,” he said not meeting your eyes. “Dean,” you calmly walked towards him. You stood between him and the door. “Safe word,” you say looking up at him.   
“Safe word?” He asked looking bewildered. He eyed you suspiciously. “Yeah, safe word,” you say looking up at him. “I assume you’re familiar with the concept?” You smile up at him coyly, your hand playing with the fabric of his green flannel. He grinned, a hint of red coloring his cheeks. “Well. Yeah,” he says, “but this isn’t the same thing as..” You silence him with a finger on his plush lips. “Hence the safe word,” you say inching closer, whispering in his ear. Your lips grazed his ear and you can feel him harden against you. Slowly, so that your scent lingered on him, you pull away.   
“So...safe word?” he says to himself. “But what do you get out of this?” He asked guardedly. You laugh and Dean blushes. “Besides that,” he says. You look at him but Dean seemed oblivious. “I get you,” you say as you leaned against the door. You wrapped your arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Kissing him softly on his right cheek, then left, then his lips, before he pulled back. “You sure about this?” He asks. “It can be rough,” he says a bit wickedly. You return his wicked smile, nodding. Dean looks at you closely. “Safe word?”he asks. You think a moment before seeing the stack of books on the table. “How about...research?” you say. Dean looks back at the stack of books and laughs. “Research?” Dean smirks.   
Dean pushes you back against the door. One arm resting against it, as he cups your chin. He kisses you roughly, pushing up your shirt. Your hands grip his waist, pulling him towards you. They slide into the back pockets of his jeans, cradling his firm ass. He moans as he leans against you. You grind against him as a groan escapes him. He kisses you passionately, lifting you, wrapping your legs around his waist. Dean sits you on the dresser, pulling off your shirt. You rip open his flannel and he strips it off quickly as you pull at the hem of his tee and he yanks it off. You let your hands wander over his chest, your fingers grazing his nipples. He unzips your jeans, pulling them down as you kick off our sneakers.   
He stands you up, turning you around to face the mirror above the dresser, and bends you over. Behind you, you can hear Dean unzipping his pants. Dean’s hard cock teases your entrance. “Palms down,” Dean says when he sees you trying to move. You lay your hands flat on the dresser, the anticipation growing. Dean’s hands tease you, caressing your ass and you feel your excitement become unbearable. “Dean, please...” you whine. He leans forward, his thick cock resting on your ass and whispers in your ear. “What do you want me to do?” He asks, his voice low and dripping with heat.   
You look up, seeing his eyes in the mirror, dark with lust. For a moment you look at yourself with Dean behind you and you know what you want. Locking eyes with him in the mirror, you tell him. “Dean, please fuck me. Hard.” Dean smiles.   
Dean enters you, stretching you in the most delicious way. You gasp, tightening around him as he groans. He thrusts as you lean forward, gripping the top of the dresser. Dean grips your ass, holding it as he thrusts. All of his pent up, directionless emotions, he pours into you. He leans forward, grabbing a handful of your hair, as he thrusts deeper. You steal a glance at the mirror. Dean looks wild, focused on this moment and undeniably sexy.   
You feel Dean’s fingers slide up to your bra and with a flick of his wrist, unhooks it.  
You can feel his hot breath on your ear as he nips at it. His warm hand flat on your back as he holds you, each thrust harder than the one before. He stands you up, so that you can see yourselves in the mirror. One hand slides to your breasts, pinching your taut nipple, the other sliding down, his fingers teasing your clit. You lean against him as you feel your knees go weak. “Don’t quit on me yet,” he growls, sucking on your neck.  
He fucks you with his cock and fingers, as you watch yourselves in the mirror. Dean’s eyes look dark, flashing a dangerous shade you hadn’t seen in months. The safe word is on the tip of your tongue but you can’t help how incredibly good this feels. Your legs start to turn to jelly as you feel yourself nearing climax. “Dean,” you pant. “Please...” Holding you tight, Dean whispers, “Please what?” His fingers circle your clit, applying an almost painful pressure. “Please Dean, let me come,” you whimper into his neck. You smell his spicy, woody scent mixed with sweat and can see him smiling. “You sure you’re ready?” He says stretching out the words. You can barely manage to nod. “Yes what?” He demands, gripping you tightly. “Yes Dean, yes I’m ready. Sir.”   
Dean set you back down, pushing you back over the top of the dresser. You weakly gripped the top as Dean smacks your ass hard, jostling you forward. Dean continues to tease your clit while he thrusts. The pressure is too much. “Dean!” His name rips from your throat as he finally lets you come. You are breathless, biting your lip, as you look at him in the mirror. The look in his eyes as he sees you watching him and he comes, falling forward onto you.   
You both lay there a moment before Dean sits on the floor next to you. You sink beside him, sweaty and exhilarated. You lay your head in his lap. He brushes the hair from your face and kisses you.   
“Better?” You ask. “Much,” he says leaning his head back against the dresser. “Good. Maybe a bit more of that can keep you from being such a moody bastard all the time,” you said smiling up at him. Dean looked down at you and began to smile. “Only one way to find out,” he said kissing you.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mark has been bothering Dean again and you know how to help him relieve the tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a chapter 3.

Sam had finally had enough. “I’m not sure how I feel leaving you alone with him,” Sam’s face was lined with worry. “Especially with him like this,” he said. Sam paused his packing to look at you. He grabbed you by the shoulders, trying to read your face. “Are you sure?” He asked.  
You looked up at Sam, a knot of worry gnawing at you. You nodded. “I’ve seen him worse and I managed,” you said. Sam pulled you close, hugging you tight. “I’ll be a phone call away,” he said. 

“Sam!” You could hear Dean yelling throughout the bunker. For weeks he had been annoyed at the slightest provocation. You knew the Mark had been getting to him but he refused to acknowledge it. He just dealt with it in the typical Dean fashion-anger, denial, distance. You tried not to take it personally but it was kind of hard since you shared Dean’s bed.   
Dean had taken to your safe word idea before and you felt it was time to bring it out again. “Sam!” Dean yelled louder, his voice tinged with anger. He stopped in the dungeon like you knew he would and you were waiting for him. He saw you standing in your robe near the chains. He stopped short, taking you in, sucking in his breath ever so slightly. You walked closer to him. “Where’s Sam?” He asked softly, clearly suspicious. “He’ll be out for a few days,” you said looking up at him. “Why are you in here?” Dean could barely contain the heat in his voice. His fingers betrayed him as he teased the fabric of your robe, his robe actually. You knew he would be able to smell you on his robe for days afterwards and pulled it tighter against you. “I think it’s time you work out some of that pent up energy,” you said, your arms circling his neck, your lips grazing his ear.   
Dean pulled away. “I’m not sure,” he said quietly, his hands never leaving your waist. You caressed his stubbly cheek. “You remember the safe word?” You asked, kissing his plush lips softly. Dean nodded. “Research,” he whispered into your mouth. You nodded, responding to his kisses eagerly. He pulled at your robe, opening it. He looked at the sheer white cotton tank and panties you wore underneath and seemed very appreciative. He sucked at your neck, his hands spanning your waist, pulling you tight against him.   
Dean pushed you gently away. “Are you sure you want to do this again?” You bit your lip, not wanting to admit how much you thought about that first night when you let Dean lose control. How much you ached for him to lose himself in you again. You knew he was holding back when he made love to you now. You knew he did it to protect you but you also knew that you weren’t getting all of Dean and it hurt you more than you’d like to admit. You nodded. “I’m sure Dean.”   
Dean smiled wickedly as he reached into his back pocket, a pair of handcuffs dangling from his finger. You gasped softly, feeling heat between your thighs. “Turn around,” Dean said gruffly. You turned, trying to restrain a smile, and Dean cuffed you quickly. “On your knees,” he growled in your ear and you shivered with anticipation. He stalked in front of you as you waited, feeling the wetness between your legs grow. Finally he paused, unbuckling his belt with one hand and whipping off his belt. You bit your lip and looked up at him, eyes wide.   
He bent down to kiss you, cupping your chin to lift it towards him. Finally he pulled away, his eyes hungry. “Open wide,” Dean said as you grinned up at him. Dean stripped quickly as you did as you were told. You always loved when Dean unleashed his cock. Without realizing it, you licked your lips, eager to taste him again. He stepped forward easing into your mouth. You could taste the pre-cum on the head of his cock and sucked it off slowly. He groaned as you took him in, hollowing your cheeks to create a pleasurable suction. He hissed as he watched you, swirling your tongue slowly around the tip of his cock, his eyes dark with desire. Dean began to fuck your mouth, his hands gripping your hair, looking down at you from time to time as you sucked him. “Fuck!” He groaned as you took him in. You desperately wanted to wrap your hands around his thick shaft and stroke it in the way that drove him crazy, but Dean seemed more than happy at the moment to have you cuffed and on your knees. He pumped into your mouth until you felt him tense. You knew he was about to cum and you began to suck him harder, taking every bit until he stopped, grunting deeply.   
Dean pulled you up, wiping your mouth with his thumb, a satisfied smile on his lips. He uncuffed you and pushed you against the wall, kissing you as you ground into him. He pulled your arms up over your head, a gentle clink letting you know you were cuffed once more and hanging from the ceiling. Dean nipped at your neck, his hands roaming roughly over your breasts. You felt him tear away at the fabric of your tank, balling it up in his massive fist, easily stripping you of it. He buried his mouth against your breasts. His warm tongue flicking against your taut nipples. He pinched them roughly, as you whimpered, the wetness between your legs almost unbearable. His hand slid into your panties, his thick shaft resting against you, as he slid his fingers inside you.   
“Mmm,” Dean murmured against your neck, “so very wet. What do you want me to do?” he asked as his fingers teased your swollen bud. You panted unabashedly as you begged him for more. Dean cupped your face, looking into your eyes. The darkness of the Mark was there but something more too. Dean was there, your Dean. The Dean who called every night he was away, always bought your favorite junk food when your period came around, the Dean who held you all night, the Dean who would never hurt you. You missed him.   
“Fuck me sore Dean,” you said looking straight into his emerald eyes. You could feel Dean harden even more against you. In one swift motion, Dean ripped your panties off you and wrapped your legs around his waist as he entered you. You both groaned as he entered. You tightened immediately around his thick cock and Dean shuddered. He thrust roughly into you as you hung from the rafters. Dean held you tightly as he pounded into you, his strong hands gripping your ass. He leaned forward, tugging at your nipple with his teeth. You were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat as Dean kept pumping into you. Dean was taking you at your word as he fully intended to fuck you sore.   
Dean stretched you, filling you deeply as he took you. His rough hands caressed your ass, occasionally slipping a finger into your hole as he teased you. “This ass will be mine,” he growled as he nipped at your ear. You knew you would be covered in bruises and bite marks but you didn’t care. Later you would worry about the soreness in your arms and the delicious soreness between your thighs. But right now, in this moment, you wanted Dean, all of Dean, Mark or no Mark.   
You felt on the very precipice of orgasm. You wanted desperately to cum but Dean wasn’t ready. He kept pulling back, almost on cue, whenever you felt that heat in the pit of your stomach building. You whimpered against him, feeling his rough stubble against your cheek. “What do you want?” Dean teased. “Please let me cum Dean,” you panted. He spanked your ass hard as you gasped. “Is that all you want?” He asked eyeing you. “No,” you said wickedly. You leaned against him. “I want you to cum in me. Hard,” you growled into his ear. Dean slapped your ass again as you bit your lip, tossing your head back in ecstasy.   
Dean began to thrust quickly as you tightened your walls around him. He screamed out almost immediately as he came hard. You felt waves of orgasm crash around you as your walls spasmed, Dean’s name still on your lips. You hung there, legs weakly clinging onto Dean as he finally reached up and uncuffed you from the ceiling. You wrapped your arms around him as he held you in his arms. Dean stood there a moment, holding you, both of you sweaty and spent.   
“Think you’re sore enough?” He asked smirking as he rubbed your shoulders. You thought a moment before nodding. “For now,” you smiled as Dean laughed. He kissed you softly as he carried you to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Always thought MoC Dean was so hot.


End file.
